


Effie's Brunch

by Plumetta



Series: A New Life For Effie [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie has decided to move to District 12 with Haymitch.  She's worried about how her mother is going to take the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie Trinket was very frightened. She’d been to jail, lost her home, her job, her status but this was something even more terrifying.

How was she going to explain to her mother that she was leaving the Capitol for……horror of horrors District 12?

She was primping her wig when the alarm clock went off. Haymitch fell out of bed screaming.  
She ran in to check on him.

He was on the floor confused, knife clutched in his hand. “Where they hell are they?

“Who?

“Mutts.

“Honey, there are no mutts. That’s the hotel alarm clock. I set it for forest animals. I thought it would gently wake you up.

He chuckled. “Effie, there is no gentle way to wake me up. Ring a bell, bang some pots and pans but no animal sounds. 

She smiled. “Now that you’re up could you help me lace up my corset?

“Why would I want to do that? It takes too damn long to get you out of it.

“Haymitch, I’m going to see my mother today and I have to look……proper.”

“When have you ever looked improper? He asked. 

She laughed. “Last night when the maid saw me in my bathrobe.

“How was that improper?

“It was only eight o’clock. It was obvious what we had been doing before dinner.

“We can’t have sex before dinner?

“Haymitch!

He pulled her on to the bed. “What if I want sex before breakfast? He started to remove her nightgown when she said.

“I have to get dressed. If’ I’m late for brunch Mother will be furious. Tardiness is not acceptable under any circumstances.

“So if I bring you late will Mommy spank you? He teased. “I’d enjoy seeing that.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you would. I didn’t think you wanted to come. I told Mother it would just be me.

He shrugged. “I don’t “want” to come. I should come. I’d want to meet the man my daughter was running away with.

“I’m not running away. You make it sound like we’re teenagers. She got off the bed and slipped into the bathroom. She came out in the hated corset. “Please help me lace this up.

He sighed and went to work on it. Effie kept saying. “Pull tighter, tighter. I have to fit into that dress and it’s too small for me.

“Why didn’t you buy a new one?

“I just bought it last week. You’ve been feeding me too much. I’ve gained five pounds.

He patted her backside “You need some more padding before I take you ho….to 12.

“12 is going to be my home. Effie said.

He turned her around to face him. “I’m glad to hear that. Now you have to keep up with the fashion in 12. We don’t like the gaunt starvation look. My woman needs to have a little meat on her bones.

“Let’s see if you’re still singing that tune when I’m forty and fat.

“You won’t get fat. I’m forty three and I’m not fat. 

“You’re forty two. Effie corrected.

“My birthday is in a few weeks. 

“You don’t eat…you drink your calories.

“Nag, nag, nag. You haven’t even moved in yet and you already sound like a wife.

Effie sighed. “I guess now is as good a time as any to bring this up. Mother does not approve of “living together.”

He laughed. “Neither do most people in District 12 but I thought you were a little more….”relaxed” on sex and morals. 

“Mother has no problem with sex. She just thinks that a woman that allows herself to be subjugated in the wife role without the protection of marriage is an idiot.

Haymitch nodded. “I wouldn’t leave you with nothing Effie. If you broke up with me I’d get you an apartment in the Capitol or….wherever you wanted to live.

“You already bought me an apartment in the Capitol. You need to sell it.

“No I don’t. Haymitch said. We need a place to stay when we visit your family and……if you run away from 12 next month you need a place to lay your head and it won’t be one more night in displaced housing.

“Haymitch Abernathy, if you think you’re getting rid of me that easily you are sadly mistaken. I’d…live in the Seam with you.

He laughed. “You’ve never seen the Seam and its worse now. You wouldn’t last five minutes…he paused. No, I take that back. After jail and displaced housing you could survive the Seam but trust me you’ll prefer the Victor’s Village.

“Haymitch…..Octavia and Flavius told me a little about District 13. Is the reason you didn’t take me there because you didn’t think I’d last five minutes?

He sighed “Effie, I honestly thought you’d be safe. You were always such a good little Capitol citizen I never thought they would arrest you. When you got so upset at the Reaping, I had second thoughts but….you have to understand….I didn’t know if the Revolution would be successful. If we hadn’t and were captured we’d have been executed for treason. I didn’t want to put you at risk.

“I’d have gone with you….if you’d asked. It wasn’t right what they were doing to Katniss and Peeta…and all the Victors. You were all promised a life of ease and comfort. The Capitol betrayed you.

He kissed her. “Sweetheart, The Capitol betrayed us for 75 years.

Tears filled Effie’s eyes. “I know that now but…..I didn’t before…how you can even look at me when I was so cruel?

“Effie, you were never cruel. Thoughtless, inconsiderate, a product of your upbringing. I can’t say I’d have been any different if I’d been the boy next door to you. 

Effie laughed. “You….a Capitol gentleman??

He smiled. “Why not? I’m smart. I’d have been a hell of a Head Gamesmaker. Katniss Everdeen wouldn’t have gotten away with that berry bullshit with me.

Effie gasped. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. Although Katniss might not have even been in the arena if I had been born in the Capitol.

“Of course she would, she’d have still volunteered for Prim.

Haymitch shrugged. “If I was Head Gamesmaker my wife Euphemia Abernathy would not be an Escort. Someone else would have pulled the names that day. It might not have been Prim. So actually…..we all have you to thank for the Revolution and the Games ending. You should have gotten a medal not been put in displaced housing.

Effie rolled her eyes. “Now you’re being ridiculous. By the way, what makes you think I’d marry a Head Gamesmaker?

“Sweetheart, a few minutes ago you were going to live in the Seam with me. Are you telling me you would have turned me down when I was young, handsome and had the most prestigious job in Panem?

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “I can’t imagine you being “Capitol”.

He stroked her cheek. “I hope you can be “District”

“You’ll teach me.”

“First we get your mother’s blessing.”

“Good luck with that.” Effie said.

“I’m very charming.” Haymitch said indignantly.

“When you want to be. Mother isn’t going to….Mother doesn’t like…..

“I survived an arena with forty-seven people who wanted to kill me. I can survive brunch.

“You have not met my Mother. May the odds be ever in our favor.


	2. Meeting Mother Trinket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch and Effie arrive for brunch. It is not a happy day.

Effie and Haymitch arrived at her mother’s apartment building. The security guard glared at the two of them.

“Name? He asked.

“Euphemia Trinket. I’m here to see my mother Elena Trinket.

The guard pointed at Haymitch. “Who is he?

Haymitch pulled out his ID which still listed his occupation as Victor. “Haymitch Abernathy, you may have seen me on television.

The guard mumbled. “Two traitors in one day. I have to get assigned to a better building.” He called upstairs on the intercom. “Mrs. Trinket, there is a Miss Trinket and Mr. Abernathy to see you.”

“What is he doing here? The voice crackled back.

Haymitch answered “Ma’am I’m here to speak about your daughter.

The guard shook his head, Effie gasped and her mother snorted. “Robert, send them upstairs.

Effie was bright red when they got in the elevator. “You called my mother Ma’am. I knew you shouldn’t have come.

“What should I have called her?

“Elena, Babycakes, Sexy Mama, grab her butt

“Excuse me? That seems very inappropriate.

“Older Capitol women like to be flattered.

“Flattered is you look lovely today, not Nice Ass Sweetheart, I see where your daughter gets it from.

“You don’t know Capitol women. You’ve just offended her until the end of time.

“How do I fix it?

“I’m not sure you can. Just follow my lead.

They got off on the tenth floor and rang Apartment 10E. The door opened to a pouty, sixty something lady with an outrageous green wig and six inch heels.

“Mrs. Trinket, it’s a pleasure to meet you.

The lady snapped. “How do you know I’m Mrs. Trinket? I could be the maid.

He blinked but didn’t miss a beat. “Your daughter has your lovely taste in clothes.

“Hmph! She looks like a maid. Effie, did you get that in a second hand store?

“No Mother. I bought it new last week.

Her mother waved them inside. “Then why do you look like a stuffed sausage? You’re bursting at the seams.

Haymitch jumped in. “It’s my fault Mrs. Trinket. We’ve been over-doing at restaurants.

“Then she’s supposed to take a little sip so she can empty herself. You let those calories stay they stick. She’s getting fat. Her figure was the best thing about her.

Effie elbowed Haymitch so he’d stay quiet. “Mother, you’re absolutely right but no need to worry. I won’t be having so many sumptuous meals anymore because I’m moving to District 12.

Her mother glared. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.

“Yes Mother. I’m moving to District 12….with Haymitch.

“So you’re going to be his whore. Why doesn’t he buy you a nice apartment in the Capitol?

“Effie kicked Haymitch in the shin and he fell. It was better then him responding to her mother's whore comment. He did….I didn’t accept it.

“Why on earth not?

“Because…..I love him and want to be with him.

Her mother practically cackled. “You love him? Don’t get me wrong dear, he’s not hideous and he’s rich but love him??? You’ve never spent two months in a row with him.

“Ma’am….I mean Mrs. Trinket.

“Elena.”

“Elena, that’s why we’re going to live together first to see if she still wants me after a few months. Haymitch smiled. “I’m not the easiest person to live with.

“Neither is she beggars can’t be choosers.

Haymitch was turning red with fury and Effie frowned. “Mother, can I help you get anything ready?

“Well, I didn’t expect to feed a refugee from 12 so I’m not sure there’s enough food but he’s used to doing without. You may as well get used to it yourself. You could lose some weight.

Effie grabbed Haymitch’s hand and whispered. “This is why I wanted to come alone.”

“I’m never leaving you alone with her again. You’d be safer in an arena.


End file.
